No Hufflepuffing in Detention!
by EmolgaOshie
Summary: This is the story of a bunch of Hogwarts students who live out their 7 years in Hogwarts. Join our dorky protagonists as they venture through the 7 weirdest years of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

No Hufflepuffing in Detention! Well. First story. Joy. OK, there are three things you need to know about this story. 1) There will be little to no interaction with the main characters in this story. This is just a story about a bunch of normal Hogwarts students going through their seven years at the school. 2)There will be NO SHIPPINGS IN THIS STORY. So no OC/OC, no OC/Random Canon character, NONE OF THAT. You may feel free to ship the characters in this story as you please, but unless a miracle occurs, there will be no romance. 3) This story is rated T for a reason. There will be swearing, blood, violence and burping. With that being said, let's get this monster of a story started. - Chapter One: Prepare for Trouble!

-(Anne's Perspective)

"WHAT? MY PLATFORM DOESN'T EXIST?"

The man behind the ticket booth shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss. We have Platforms 9 and 10, but that's it."

I nodded sadly. "Alright. Thanks for your help sir."

I trudged away slowly. GRR! I'm so STUPID! I knew this whole thing was a hoax. I mean, magic sounds pretty phony, but when that Hagrid guy came by and explained it, it all sounded so real. Magic. Ha. The wall in Diagon Alley was probably controlled by a computer. Those goblins at Gringotts were probably computer animations. How could I be so DUMB? Whatever. Fine. I don't even care. I'm just going to go home and watch Kiki's Delivery Service. That movie always cheers me up.

"WATCH OUT!"

I turned around and saw a luggage trolley come flying at me. Using four years of Tae Kwon Do experience, I managed to fling myself out of the way. Instead of smashing into me and turning me into an Anne pancake, it slammed into the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10.

Or it should have.

Instead, it went through. My eyes, already magnified by my glasses, looked more like brown plates than eyes. Hauling my luggage behind me, I began to run at the wall. I'm crazy, I thought, I'm absolutely crazy. I kept running, running, running, where's the wall, I should've smashed into it a second ago, where did that red train come from, OW! THERE'S the wall. Hang on. This isn't where I was. Instead of the modern trains that were in King's Cross Station, there was one scarlet steam train.

"Hogwarts Express. Well, this is my train. Hurray."

"Hey, it's you!" Oh boy. It's that kid who nearly ran me over. Boy, do I have a bone to pick with this kid!

"Are you hurt? I'm really sorry!"

"Hold on, I'm still deciding whether to hug you or break your face." I glanced over at the boy, giving him what I call "Anne's Glare of Death and Rage and Total Destruction." He wasn't that bad-looking, to be honest. He was kind of short...okay, REALLY short, and had brown hair and brow eyes. He was verry skinny, to the point where you would struggle to see him from sideways on. Yet.. he was rather adorable.

OI! Snap out of it! I brushed my clothes off, and offered him my hand. "I've decided not to kill you. So let's stat over. My name is Anne Sedgewick."

The boy looked a little relieved. He took my hand, and shook it eagerly.

"My name is Albert DeCravalho. I'm sorry for almost killing you." The whistle of the train sounded.

"Crap!" I yelled. "C'mon Albert, we're gonna miss the train!" We grabbed our luggage and dashed for the door. We made it just as the doors were closing. Phew. Albert turned to me.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit."

- TA-DAAAAAAAAA! Chappie One is finished! *throws a party* So... reviews. We need them. Flames will be used to make s'mores. See you all next week! Oshie and Emolga


	2. Chapter 2

O: See, we told you we'd update weekly.

E: Even though half this chapter is going to be without a draft.

O: HEY! I got sick! There was this virus going around school. Almost every got sick! I AM NOT IMMUNE TO SICKNESS!

E: WELL I AM. SO IN YOUR FACE.

O: YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET OVER HERE!

Anne: Umm… While this amusing, let's start the chapter.

Albert: Agreed. EmolgaOshie doesn't own the rights to Harry Potter. If they did, Oshie would probably make Drarry canon and keep Sirius and Remus alive.

* * *

Albert's Perspective

I began to walk the halls, dragging my luggage behind me. Anne was trailing behind me, still slightly winded from our mad dash to the train. Well, today hasn't been short on excitement, that's for sure. I've gotten lost on the Muggle tube, nearly ran over a girl with my luggage trolley, befriended said girl (who's on the aggressive side) and nearly missed my train. And it's not even noon yet!

"Oi, Albert. Are we going to walk down this aisle all day, or are we going to find somewhere to sit?" I turned to look at Anne, who looked a little disgruntled. Well, that's understandable, seeing as she was squished between two large pieces of luggage.

"Anne, you could help too." She rolled her eyes, but began to look. To my everlasting dismay, most of the compartments on the train were full.

"Hey, there's one with only three people in it!"

"Anne, knock first." Too late. She had already slid open the door.

"Hey, can we sit here?" I gave Anne a nudge. She stuck her tongue out at me, but added on to her sentence. "Please?"

The occupants of the compartment Anne had barged into were three girls. One of them was rather pale, and had brown hair, light brown eyes, and glasses. She kind of looked like me. The girl who sat in the middle was extremely pale. She was also rather thin, and when she stood up to greet us, it became very clear that she was above average height. She had dark brown hair, to the point where it looked black, and she also wore glasses. The final girl had darker skin, and had long black hair that went down to her lower back. She wore glasses like the others, but she also had braces. The tall one smiled at Anne.

"Sure. I'm Grace Pizzol. It's nice to meet you!" Anne and I shook her outstretched hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone so thin. The dark haired girl on Grace's right stood up to shake my hand.

"I'm Mercedes Yepez. It's nice to meet you." Mercedes was rather short, and thin. She had a low voice, but it was by no means unpleasant. I shook her hand. Her hands were tiny, but she managed to have a firm handshake. The girl to Grace's left, the one with the brown hair, let out a belch that could be heard from America. Grace and Mercedes gave her the evil eye. Grace who seemed especially disgusted, started to scold her.

"Maria, that was putrid. You should at least say excuse me." Maria just stood up and took a bow. Anne was laughing and clapping. I was trying not to laugh. Now that everyone was introduced, Anne and I sat down opposite the three girls. We began to talk about where we came from, what House we wanted to be in, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I found out that Anne and Maria were from America, Mercedes was from France, and Grace was from Brazil. I told them I was from Portugal. The train ride to Hogwarts passed by very quickly, and before I knew it, I was stepping off the train, trying to keep track of Anne, who was very overexcited. If this is how my next 7 years here at Hogwarts are going to go, I'm going to have gray hair in very short order.

* * *

- O: MWAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I'M THE BEST EVER! I wrote half of a chapter without a script!

E: Joy. O: All you did was sit there.

E: Sort of like you in French class. Or any class.

O: Do me a favor and shut up.

E: In a minute. So, next chapter, coming your way next Saturday. Also, there will be a new chapter for Enemy of Z tomorrow.

O: Hey, advertise on your own story! Oshie."

E: My story has more views. sticks tongue out at Emolga

O: I'm taller!

E: No you're not!

O: YOU SACK OF SHIT COME OVER HERE

Due to Oshie trying to kill Emolga, this chapter is now over. Please review, follow, etc. Bye-bye!


End file.
